


Double date

by Dancingdog



Series: University AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Protective!Winchesters, University AU, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has received multiple complaints since people started to realise there had been an accommodation error, but none quite got him as worked up as the one that called him a 'sexual predator'. In the middle of trying to figure out who would lie about him so horrifically, Dean, Gabriel, Sam and Cas schedule a double date and Sam's past comes back to haunt him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Gabriel is cornered by another alpha and Dean is absolutely furious when he overhears the way the other demon thinks he can address his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double date

**Author's Note:**

> 'Crowgrrl' requested something to do with omegas picking on Sam and also wanted the characters of Crowley and Ruby being explored further. 'Me' suggested the whole 'Double date' idea. I just killed two birds with one stone. :) Hope this is what you were looking for!
> 
> If you have any requests or prompts, I would love to hear them!
> 
> P.S. Woo! Cheesy endings!

Sam sighed and slumped onto the couch, eyes closing defeatedly as the events of the day finally took its toll on him.

Castiel had been watching him ever since he'd slammed the front door shut and now his expression morphed into one of concern as he made his way over. He sat beside his lover, wrapping a comforting wing around his shoulders, which Sam immediately leaned into.

"Sam?" Cas asked quietly, shuffling closer to his alpha.

The demon sighed once more before resting his head against the angel's.

"Another complaint."

Cas frowned. When the other omegas on their floor had figured out that Sam was actually living with them, dozens of complaints had been made against him, even though the alpha had done nothing to wrong them (some he hadn't even met).

However, these letters were usually complaints about the school's incompetency and rarely ever about Sam's behaviour (a few _had_ unfortunately caught on to the fact that Sam was courting an omega and had used that in their complaints), so the demon had brushed off most of their arguments (and the University's constant questioning) and carried on with his studies.

So why was Sam so affected by this complaint?

"What did it say?" Asked Cas and Sam produced a folded up sheet of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket.

Cas took the letter and began to read, fury and disbelief welling up inside him the farther he got.

When he was finished, he looked to Sam, a murderous scowl on his face as Sam gazed at the letter wearily.

"This is ridiculous!" Growled Cas as he waved the offending piece of paper around and Sam shrugged helplessly.

"It doesn't even sound like you! _'Aggressively forceful', 'lustful to the point of predatory', 'intent to mark and claim vulnerable omega angels'_ ; who is this idiot?"

Sam shook his head. "Someone who really doesn't want me here."

Cas' feathers ruffled in anger.

"Surely no one's going to believe this? You've never even spoken about someone in this way, never mind laid a hand on anybody!"

Sam glanced to the angel. 

"They're holding an investigation."

Cas stiffened. "Against you?"

Sam nodded and Cas' wings twitched in no little amount of fear. They couldn't take Sam away from him when what they had between them was so new, could they? Not to mention Sam would have a criminal record if found guilty (the justice system was far from perfect and could land Sam in a lot of trouble for a crime he didn't commit; especially when so many complaints had been made about him).

"You know we'll all defend you, right? Me, Balth, Luci, Mikey and Raph. We won't let them take you. We'll fight tooth and nail if we have to," said Cas, determined to ensure Sam that he wouldn't be alone in whatever was in store for him.

Sam smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks, Cas." He frowned, a troubled expression crossing his face. "It's not even the investigation that's got me worked up; the fact that someone has stated that I'm here to take advantage of omegas and have forced them into pleasuring me is what's really eating me. Someone has blatantly lied about me, not caring what trouble they'll land me in and it seems that they don't have any problem with making other omegas feel insecure and vulnerable in a place where they're expected to live. What if people start dropping out or their grades start slipping because they don't think they're safe here?"

A small smile crept onto Cas' lips; trust Sam to be more worried about others when his own tail was on the line.

The angel pulled Sam to his chest and the demon snuggled up to him gratefully as they wrapped their arms around each other. Sam lay his head on Cas' chest, focusing on its gentle rise and fall and his omega's steady heartbeat as he tried to work out what to do next.

Cas threaded his fingers through the alpha's hair and pressed a soft kiss to his head.

"Whoever wrote that letter doesn't know what they're talking about. We all know that you're nothing like that and I'm confident that others will soon see it as well. This person is more likely to get into trouble for wasting school time and intentionally setting out to ruin someone's reputation. The whole investigation will come to nothing, I'm sure."

Sam curled his tail around his lover's leg. 

"I hope so."

 

* * *

 

"Poor girl."

"Tell me about it. She'd have a better chance flirting with a rock."

"A rock would probably be less oblivious than him."

"...She needs a neon sign with trumpets, rose petals and a stuffed bear. Then he might realise that she's interested."

"Why a stuffed bear?"

"You never watched one of those 80's romance movies? Everyone loves a stuffed bear."

"...Oh...Do you like stuffed bears?"

"Aww, Dean-o. You're so romantic."

"...Shut up."

Gabriel snickered and stole a kiss from the demon, his wings fluttering happily as Dean's tail wrapped around his leg under the table.

They turned their attention back to Crowley and his clearly interested waitress on the other side of the cafe as the pretty female demon leaned over a little too far to give him his tea, giving Crowley a perfect view of her cleavage. Crowley smiled politely at the omega and took a sip of his drink, immediately focusing back on his laptop and assignment.

The omega pouted in frustration after her fourth attempt to attract his attention failed and she turned on her heel and stalked back to the counter.

Dean shook his head in amusement as Gabe bit back a laugh and they both got back to their own studies. 

"Maybe we should teach him about signs of an interested omega or beta," mused Dean idly as he scratched some equations onto his notepad.

"Maybe we should tell that girl to sit in his lap and suck on his face until he gets the message."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Subtle."

Gabriel shrugged. "She wasn't exactly being subtle that last time when her breasts practically popped out of her top. Maybe a more direct approach is in order."

"Somehow, I don't think that would go down too well."

"Then what would you have us do?"

Dean looked like he was thinking hard for a few moments before he grabbed Gabe's arm and dragged him to Crowley's table. They each pulled out a seat opposite the black tailed demon and interlocked their hands in a business-like manner.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and was about to open his mouth when Dean cut him off.

"What's the deal, Crowley?"

The other demon looked even more puzzled and he tilted his head slightly.

Gabriel continued. "That's the third girl you've rejected this week. You got a secret lady hiding somewhere we don't know about or are you really as clueless as you seem?"

Crowley frowned and glanced at the waitress as if she was going to confirm that she had tried to make a pass at him, but the omega had her back to him, her ash tail lying stiff and irritated behind her.

Crowley blinked at this and turned back to Dean and Gabriel.

" _Wow_." They said in unison.

"Okay," chuckled Dean. "Not sure how you didn't know, but people _actually like_ alphas who aren't going to jump them just because they have the right smell. You act like a gentleman so people are going to want you because you're a genuinely decent person. You gotta know when they're flirting so you a) don't lead them on if you're not interested and b) can actually respond if you are."

Crowley pulled a face and opened his mouth again, this time getting cut off by Gabriel.

"Oh please, don't give me all that _'I'm a business student so I don't need fun'_ spiel. Everyone likes a bit of play in the hay, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Dean snorted at his ridiculousness. Gabe continued even though Crowley's expression was growing more and more exasperated by the second.

"Even omegas want some action every so often. There's nothing wrong with sex as long as both parties are willing and let me tell you, those girls looked very willing."

Crowley's mouth pulled into a tight line. "I don't have time for a relationship."

"We're not talking about a relationship," said Dean and Gabriel finished his train of thought. "One night stand. No strings attached, just a bit of stress relief."

They both looked at Crowley's work load and winced. 

"You look like you need it," muttered Gabe and Crowley frowned in that puzzled manner of his.

"I thought omegas and betas didn't like alphas coming on to them too strong?" He shook his head. "What am I saying? I don't need sex to relax. I have my own methods of relaxing."

Dean gave him a blank stare. "Which include getting yourself absolutely plastered on ridiculously expensive brandy that no student should be able to afford."

Crowley looked vaguely guilty at that so Gabriel jumped in.

"You're quite right, omegas and betas don't like it when you demand sex from them, but you don't even realise when _they're_ demanding sex from _you_! You're definitely not coming on too strong to them because you're not coming on to them at all!"

Crowley snapped his mouth shut and looked as though he was thinking this over so Dean wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders and tugged him closer.

"Come on, man. Live a little."

Glancing around quickly to make sure nobody was watching, Gabriel, in typical Gabriel fashion, grabbed Dean's tail and sucked gently at its tip, prompting the demon to let out a little moan of surprise, his cheeks flushing red when a few people turned to stare at him curiously.

Crowley's eyes widened and he blushed as he averted his gaze. He seemed to mull their words over for a few moments as he tried to bleach the previous image from his mind and when he realised it would be burned there forever, he slowly turned back to the couple.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, trying desperately not to admit that the idea of someone sucking on his sensitive tail turned him on more than a little. "How do I tell if someone's interested?"

Gabriel and Dean smirked at each other and began to explain.

 

* * *

 

"You sure Gabriel's not going to kill me for defiling his little brother?"

Cas refused to answer as he pulled on his beloved trench coat. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it), Lucifer was there to reassure Sam.

"Nope."

Sam gulped as Michael shot his brother a glare.

"Gabriel is protective, but I'm almost certain that he'll see how kind you are. You have nothing to worry about."

Sam gulped. "'Almost'?"

Lucifer grinned lazily. "We make no promises." He flicked a wing. "Hey, if you die, can I have your room?"

Raphael whacked his brother over the head with a wing.

"Ignore him, Sam. You impressed us when we were dead set against you."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," said Lucifer airily and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Anyway..." Raphael continued, "Our brother will be just as glad as we are that Cas has someone genuine to take care of him."

Cas mimed gagging. "As sweet as that heart-to-heart was, can I steal my boyfriend and get going? Don't want to be late to our _double date_." He shot Sam a sideways glance and the demon's tail thumped the floor uncomfortably.

"Don't blame me. Dean talked me into it."

Balthazar piped up from his position lying in Jo's lap.

"Smells like one of Gabriel's ideas to me. I'd watch your back, Sam, just to be on the safe side; he's notorious for his pranks."

Sam pulled a face. "So I've heard."

Cas snorted. "Yes, well it serves you right for agreeing to this stupid plan."

Sam shook his head. "You have no compassion."

"Nope," agreed Cas as he dragged his alpha through the door.

 

* * *

 

Stilted introductions over, the four sat in an awkward silence as they looked over their menus, each trying to gage whether their brother's partner was suitable for their sibling.

"So, Cas! How's life treating you? Everything alright? Happy with your course?"

Without batting an eyelid Cas replied, "Sam's treating me fine, thank you."

Dean and Sam blinked, not expecting the younger angel's bluntness and even Gabriel hesitated.

"Oh... that's...great."

Gabriel glanced at Sam and the alpha stared holes into his menu, refusing to meet the angel's gaze.

"Dean's good to me as well, just in case you're wondering," mumbled Gabe into his menu and Cas nodded, pleased.

"I was. Glad to hear it."

Sam and Dean shared a glance and then the older Winchester shrugged, his tail curling around Gabriel's waist as the two angels seemed content to leave the conversation there.

Sam felt his doubts about Gabriel slipping away as the angel wrapped a wing around his alpha's shoulders and soon, the four began to chat amiably, eventually coming to the topic of Sam's investigation when their food came out.

Dean scowled. "Since when are you a sexual predator?"

Sam shrugged. "Since last monday."

"People have been trying to drive him out of uni since they found out he's staying in omega dorms," huffed Cas as he entwined his and Sam's hands under the table.

Gabriel caught the movement (and Sam was surprised by the flamboyant angel's astuteness) and smiled softly at Cas as Dean's frown deepened.

"Well, you know Gabe and I will vouch for you if it comes to that," said Dean and Gabriel nodded in agreement. 

Dean snorted. "I can't believe someone thinks that you, of all people, would try to take advantage of anyone. I bet Cas had to practically throw you into bed to let you know he wanted some tail."

Despite the crude wording, Sam ducked his head and Cas looked at anything that wasn't the angel and demon opposite him.

Gabriel and Dean glanced at each other in disbelief and then burst out laughing, quietening down slightly when a few people glared at them from other tables.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Sammy, you certainly know how to play hard to get," cackled Dean and Sam's tail thumped the floor in embarrassment.

"And you definitely know how to get what you want, don't ya, Cassie?" Grinned Gabe and Cas contemplated dumping his coffee over his brother.

"Alright, alright. We were together before that, though," huffed Cas. "How did you two get together?"

All humour faded from Dean and Gabriel's faces and they dropped their gazes to their empty plates.

Dean mumbled something incoherent and then it was Sam's and Cas' turn to grin slyly.

"Come on, Dean. It's an innocent enough question," smirked Sam.

"Might not have an innocent answer, mind you. But still, share with the class," snickered Cas.

"We... uh... well... that is... uh..." Stammered Gabe and Dean quickly cut in.

"I had a particularly bad break up with my girlfriend and Gabe was there to... comfort me..."

Sam and Cas each raised an eyebrow and Gabriel chuckled nervously.

"Something had been building between us for a while and that night we just... connected."

Sam choked on a laugh. "I'll bet." 

Cas bit back a snicker as both elder brothers ducked their heads in shame, cheeks burning.

"Y'know, suddenly I need to use the men's room," mumbled Gabriel drily and Dean shuffled out of the booth to let him go, both ignoring their smirking brothers.

Gabriel nearly sprinted to the toilets. 

Eventually, Sam and Cas let the subject drop (to Dean's relief) and they began to chat about their studies, complaining about certain professors and gossiping about classmates.

Twenty minutes later, Dean frowned.

"Gabe's taking a while. Surely he's not still hiding from you both?"

Cas raised an eyebrow and scanned the room for his brother, eyes widening when he saw his sibling pinned to the wall in a hidden corner of the room, a muscular demon around Dean's height gripping his arm tightly and leaning in close to his face with a repulsive smirk marring his features.

He was just about to alert the Winchesters when he caught sight of Dean's deep black eyes and murderous scowl focused in the same direction.

He felt Sam's tail slip around his waist protectively and when he glanced up, Sam was frowning at the scene of Gabriel and the other alpha, his hand squeezing reassuringly at Cas' shoulder as Dean stood up with a muttered _"Excuse me"_.

Dean's tail swished agitatedly as he neared the scene, hands clenching into fists as Gabriel jerked out of the way of curious fingers.

He could vaguely hear a conversation between the two and he had to stop himself from snarling when he caught what was being said.

"How about you go back into that toilet, angel?"

"How about I don't and you go back to whatever dump you crawled out of?"

"Feisty little omega aren't you? Go back into that toilet and we can have a little fun."

"I think I'll pass. Let me go."

Dean growled lowly when the other alpha shoved Gabriel hard against the wall as he tried to escape and his instincts told him to maul the other demon when Gabriel winced in pain.

"Let go," hissed Gabriel and the alpha sneered at him.

"No. I've been watching you with your pretty lover. You like big burly demons, do you? Let me take you into a stall and I'll give you an experience to remember."

"Not interested," snarled Gabe as he tried to squirm out of the alpha's grasp again but failed and was shoved back against the wall.

"Too bad. Get back in that toilet, omega. I want you spread over the sink for me."

Dean clutched the alpha's shoulder tightly as he plastered on a fake smile and he didn't miss the way Gabriel's eyes flooded with relief.

"Hey, buddy. Mind if I have my boyfriend back? I'm getting lonely waiting at that table all by myself." He forced a chuckle and the other alpha narrowed his eyes at him.

"You have another omega at your table. I'm sure your friend will share him with you. You two seem close enough." He focused back on Gabriel, a devious glint in his eyes. "This one's mine."

Gabriel jumped when Dean forcefully whirled the other alpha around with a snarl, pushing his back against the wall.

"I don't think you heard me," he smiled sharply. "Back off, he's with me."

Gabriel moved behind Dean, wings low as he watched his lover protect him from the overbearing alpha.

The two alphas sized each other up, oblivious to the waiter that had spotted them and was toying with the idea of calling the police in case of a hormone induced brawl.

"I don't see any marks on him; no claims of him being yours. What's the matter, he not put out yet?"

Dean growled. "He's not some object to be branded."

The other demon laughed cruelly. "Aren't you the Prince in shining armour? Come on darling, lets get a little more acquainted." He made a grab for Gabriel but was stopped by Dean's bone-crushing grip on his arm.

"Try that again and you'll be getting a 'little more acquainted' with my fist."

The other alpha glared at him, tail thumping the floor in warning and Dean slid his eyes to black in a way that let the other demon know he wasn't going to back down.

The other alpha quickly mirrored his gaze and Dean never took his eyes off his opponent as he spoke to Gabriel.

"Go back to the table, Gabriel. Let Sam and Cas know I'll be there after I deal with loud-mouth here."

The other alpha snarled viciously and the waiter made for the phone behind the bar.

Gabriel watched him edge towards the bar and his wings shifted nervously.

"Come on, Dean. He's not worth it. Leave him," he pleaded and Dean spared a brief glance at the angel.

"Please," he murmured again and Dean's hostile stance relaxed slightly, his eyes returning to normal as he took in Gabriel's desperate expression. There was a low rumble from his opponent and Dean looked ready to lash out again, but a quiet _"Dean..."_ from Gabriel was enough to make him hesitate and eventually release the other demon with a harsh shove.

Dean wrapped his tail around Gabriel's waist with one last growl and pulled his angel tight to his side, out of reach from the sex-crazed alpha as they made their way back to the table, where Sam was waiting with inky black eyes and a thunderous expression as he stared the other alpha out. 

The yellow horned demon glared at their table from the other side of the room and both Dean and Sam focused dark eyes on him, tails swishing threateningly until the alpha stalked out of the restaurant.

The angelic waiter looked conflicted but finally hooked the phone back onto the receiver when he realised nothing was to come of the quiet stand off.

Dean quickly turned to his lover as he checked the angel's form for any signs of harm and only stopped when Gabriel pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm fine," he whispered and Dean relaxed, making sure to wrap an arm around the angel's waist.

Cas watched as Gabriel leaned into the touch with a murmured "Thank you" and any doubts he may have had about Dean taking advantage of his brother or not caring for him vanished in a puff of smoke.

Dean pressed a sweet kiss to Gabe's head, uncaring of anyone who may be watching; Gabriel was his first priority and he would make sure his lover was safe and happy before worrying about anything else.

Sam's gaze was soft as he smiled at his brother and for once, Dean didn't shy away from the tender moment. He realised how proud he was to have Gabriel by his side and he wasn't embarrassed by showing his brother or Gabriel's brother how much he cared for his angel.

Gabriel seemed touched by the rare display of confidence and he guided Dean's jaw towards him before leaning in for a proper kiss. Dean closed his eyes and deepened the kiss but all too quickly, their lips parted and they were left staring at each other with slightly dazed expressions.

Realising where they were (and who they were with) Dean and Gabriel turned back to their brothers, only to find them lost in their own staring contest, tiny smiles on their faces.

They quickly snapped out of whatever haze they were in and soon, conversation started back up and only lulled when the bill came after dessert.

Enjoying the company too much and not really wanting the night to end, Dean suggested they visit the local night club. The others happily agreed.

When they reached the club, the bass was heavy, the bar fully stocked and the dance floor was packed with grinding, giggling, horny students. There was a mixture of demons and angels (although there were few friend groups including both species) and a wide variety of omegas, betas and alphas littered the floor. 

Opting to stay out of the way of the one wall filled with students making out or doing other... activities, the four found a less crowded area of the room and slid into a booth.

"Hey, Sam... is that Meg?" Asked Cas, sounding stunned as he gazed at a dark-haired demon leaning on the wall, her mouth otherwise engaged ravishing a shorter male demon, who seemed a little overwhelmed by everything.

Sam squinted at the scene and frowned. 

"Yeah, I think so... but who's that with her?"

Dean and Gabriel both let their eyes wander in the same direction as their brothers' and choked at what they saw.

" _Crowley?!_ " Sputtered Dean and Gabriel's jaw hit the floor as the female demon began to undo his tailored trousers, seductive smirk in place.

"I guess our lessons worked," he mumbled as Crowley smiled at the girl and hoisted her legs onto his hips until he could properly enjoy her mouth on his.

The group quickly averted their gazes and tried to wipe their memories. They ordered some drinks and began to chat once more.

That was, until a familiar figure sidled up to Sam.

"Hello, lover."

Sam stiffened immediately; he'd had nightmares where that voice came back to haunt him and from the corner of his eye, he caught Dean glaring holes into their unexpected visitor, his tail thumping the floor furiously.

Cas and Gabe both frowned, sensing the Winchesters' discomfort but not really understanding why they were so hostile towards the pretty red-tailed demon that had made her way over.

Although, Cas wasn't too happy with the way she called Sam her _'lover'_.

Sam refused to speak but Dean had no problems with sliding his eyes to black and growling lowly at their unwanted guest.

"What are you doing here?"

The petite brunette smiled sweetly, but it was enough to put both Novaks on edge.

"I love to party. I thought you would know that by now," she purred and Dean narrowed his eyes.

"You don't even study here, why are you on our campus?"

"Thought I'd drop by on an old friend."

Sam tensed even more (if that was possible) and his hands clenched into fists as the girl placed an elegant hand on his shoulder from behind and ran it down to his bicep.

Cas decided he didn't like this demon.

"Get off," Sam grated out and she laughed condescendingly.

"Why? You used to love it when I touched you like this. My big, strong alpha who'd protect me from roving eyes."

Sam shucked the hand off as it moved towards the inside of his shirt and that's when it clicked for Cas.

"Ruby."

The demonic omega frowned and stared at Cas. 

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. Now leave us alone," hissed Cas and Gabriel looked even more confused that the rest of his group seemed so offended by this omega. Sure she was a little too pushy and had no sense of personal space, but did she really deserve all the snarls?

"Oh. I'm flattered that I played such an important part in Sam's life that he felt obliged to tell you about me." She smirked and pecked Sam on the cheek.

Cas' wings puffed out in anger and Sam jerked away and she chuckled in a way that made Cas want to strangle her.

"Aww, don't be like that, Sam. You loved me once. Remember? Back when I supplied you with the good stuff."

Gabriel's eyes widened. Surely she couldn't be talking about drugs?

"You mean when you tried to get me turn on my family?" Growled Sam.

Ruby smirked. "Wasn't too hard though, was it? Your mother's dead, Daddy lives by the bottle and the only one left is your not-so-smart brother; Daddy's perfect little soldier. You always were the black sheep of the family, weren't you?"

Suddenly, Gabriel wanted this demon to leave.

"I'm gonna count to three. If you're not gone by the time I'm finished, you're gonna find yourself tailless," snarled Dean.

Ruby scowled. "Typical alpha. You can't have a civilised conversation, so you resort to violence. No wonder it was so easy to turn Sam against you."

"It was _'easy'_ because you drugged me," said Sam quietly.

Ruby sneered. "You could have refused. After the first couple of times, I never persuaded you to take them."

"No, you just got me addicted," hissed Sam, turning to face his ex.

"Don't blame it all on me. You never tried to stop."

"And weren't you just the loving girlfriend by supplying me with even harder drugs when you realised I couldn't quit?"

"Face it, Sam. After you stopped contact with your brother, you didn't want to quit."

"Because you drilled it into my head that they would make me feel better! I slipped into a depression!"

Ruby smiled lazily. "I remember those months quite well. You weren't even aware of your dwindling funds."

"You mean I wasn't aware that you were stealing money from me when I was too high to notice?"

Ruby hummed in agreement, her tail flicking gleefully.

"We had a beautiful relationship, didn't we? I certainly wouldn't mind having another ride on you." She brushed gentle fingers down Sam's cheek and Sam flinched away.

Cas had had enough.

"Back off, Ruby. You've done enough torturing. Crawl back into the gutter you came from."

She whirled on Cas and rounded the booth to face him properly.

"And who are you supposed to be? His body guard? Sam's a big boy, he can handle a few old memories."

Cas grit his teeth.

"I'm his lover and I don't appreciate you mocking him and bringing up a past we'd all rather forget."

"I'm surprised he told you. Most people run at the first mention of drugs."

"I don't judge people for something they were forced into by psychopaths like you."

Ruby's expression hardened.

"Who's to say he won't have a repeat performance? You'll be pushed to the wayside without a second thought. All he'll care about is pills. The only reason he even spoke to me was because I was doing his dealing. You'll be tossed into the dirt after he's finished taking what he wants from that pretty little omega backside of yours."

Sam was so tense Cas wasn't convinced he was breathing, but Dean and Gabriel looked ready to murder the omega and Cas felt his own eyes begin to glow blue in fury.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but Sam isn't like that. If you think you can get me to leave him so you can use him again, then you're even less intelligent than I first thought and I didn't have high hopes for you then. And what on Earth led you to think he'd even dream about using me for his own pleasure? That may be the kind of relationship you're used to, but it's certainly not in Sam's nature."

Ruby snorted. "Oh please. All alphas are the same: sexual predators whose only desire is to mark and claim vulnerable omegas."

Sam seemed to shrink in his seat and Dean's eyes were jet black as he glared at Ruby; even Gabriel's wings had raised, his eyes glowing faintly in irritation. 

However, Cas had something else on his mind and he blinked at Ruby when his thoughts finally pieced together.

"You wrote that letter."

Ruby seemed startled by the abrupt subject change and Cas felt three pairs of confused eyes on him.

"What?" Said Ruby, face contorted in a mixture of repulsion and befuddlement.

Cas frowned at her. "You literally quoted that complaint against Sam. You wrote the letter."

Ruby's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she finally settled on a sneer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cas growled and stood up, wings high and feathers puffed out in outrage as he made Ruby back up.

"You made up a disgusting story about Sam and sent it to the head, just because you were bitter that Sam escaped your clutches and came out better for it. You made it so he would be put under investigation in the hopes that he would have a criminal record as payback for beating you."

Ruby, for the first time since she had arrived, looked like she'd been caught out, before she turned her nose up at Cas and a haughty smirk crossed her face.

"I'm impressed, angel. Still, there's not all that much you can do about it now." She eyed Sam triumphantly. "Poor Sammy's gonna be locked up for a long time."

Dean snorted. "How'd you figure that, Princess? Nothing has been proven and nothing will be. Sam hasn't done anything that your letter said he has. Your plan has a bit of a flaw in it."

Ruby smirked. "Except for the part where I tell the investigators that I was taken against my will and used as nothing but a toy to satisfy Sam's own savage desires. Think about it. With all the complaints that have already been made against Sam, who are they going to believe?"

Gabriel frowned. "Except you don't even go to University here."

Ruby shrugged. "So?"

Cas grinned. "Your letter said you did. Otherwise main office wouldn't have even read it. The investigators are going to look your profile up on the school's computer and realise that you were lying. Then who are they going to believe?"

Ruby's eyes widened and Dean laughed.

"Didn't think that one out, did you?"

Ruby snapped her mouth closed and scowled.

"I'll go to the police, then."

"And we'll still have the letter that says you attend this university," said Cas airily.

Suddenly, he grabbed Ruby's wrist and she stared at him with startled eyes.

"No. What you're going to do is go and retract your statement as anonymously as you sent it and you're going to tell them that you lied about Sam and have seen the error of your ways. They'll demand you tell them your name, but you won't and you'll slink away back to the sewer you came from and never bother any of us ever again. Capisce?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes but eventually admitted defeat and yanked her arm out of Cas' grip.

"Fine."

She jumped when Gabe threw his phone at her.

"You can make the call now."

She swished her tail agitatedly, but dialled the number when Dean's eyes slid back to black.

When she'd hung up the phone, Cas snatched it off her and handed it back to his brother before turning back to the bothersome demon.

"You can leave now," he said and made his way over to Sam, making a show of wrapping a wing around the awed alpha.

Gabriel waved cheerily at her as she stalked out of the club and Dean raised an appreciative eyebrow at Cas.

"I guess Sammy's in good hands."

Cas grinned and placed a sloppy, wet kiss on his lover's cheek.

Sam laughed and batted Cas away, before his gaze softened.

"Thank you, Cas. I can't believe you just did that for me."

Castiel's expression became gentler.

"I love you, Sam. Of course I'm going to defend you whenever I can."

Sam's eyes widened. They'd never said that to each other before and here Cas was, perfectly happy to admit it in front of their brothers. 

Sam's heart fluttered and he leaned in to capture Cas' lips.

"I love you, too," he murmured, almost too low for their brothers too hear, but it was clear they had when Sam and Cas pulled apart and caught their brothers smirking at them with raised eyebrows.

Cas rolled his eyes and used a wing to obstruct their nosey brothers' view and then he leaned over once more to share a deeper kiss with Sam, pouring in all his happiness and excitement that his alpha wasn't going to be taken away from him because of some stupid letter.

Sam was just as eager.

Dean shared a glance with Gabriel and nodded towards the exit and the angel quickly got the message, dragging Dean with him to have some fun of their own.

Dean wrapped his tail around Gabe's waist and tugged him closer.

"I think I need to make it clear to certain alphas that you're off the market."

Gabe smirked and curled a wing around his lover as he remembered the way Dean had protected him earlier that evening.

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?"

Dean stopped and turned Gabe around, claiming his lips possessively.

"I can think of a few things."

Gabriel grinned and pressed their lips together once more.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean chuckled. He should have expected that after the performance their brothers had put on.

"Yeah, I'm pretty head over heels for you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: HEY! Go check out _TrashficParlour's_ addition to this AU:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340368/chapters/28064889?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_130004754


End file.
